bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Commence Fracking
Commence Fracking is the fourth episode of Season 4 of the ''Netflix'' original series BoJack Horseman. It premiered on September 8, 2017 along with the rest of Season 4. Synopsis The campaign takes a toll on Diane's love life. BoJack helps Hollyhock search for her mom. Princess Carolyn tries to get pregnant. Plot Summary The episode begins with BoJack and Hollyhock sitting across from each other on his couch, awkwardly not saying anything. BoJack breaks the silence and admits to her he's bad news and cannot support her at all as a father. Hollyhock tells him she didn’t want to find him because she needs a dad, she wants to know who her mom is. BoJack admits he’s not sure, because he had sex with a lot of women in 1999, but he suspects a woman named Marcie, the president of his fan club, as she was a "poking holes in the condom type". BoJack agrees to take her to Marcie’s apartment the next morning to meet her, and Hollyhock says after that she’ll leave him alone. However, she is able to guilt him into letting her stay at his house for the night instead of her hostile, which is in a bad part of town. The next morning, Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane try to have sex but can't seem to be able to. Katrina arrives and tells them that Mr. Peanutbutter is up in the polls. Around the same time, BoJack wakes up to the sound of the fire alarm. He finds that Hollyhock has set the microwave on fire for trying to make him breakfast, a Pop-Tart, to thank him for letting her stay there. She put it in tinfoil to make it “''popcorn style". He forgives her however because making food is impossible, and tells her he’ll take her to her mom and to ignore the fire. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are at the gynecologist, waiting for test results. The doctor tells her that she doesn't have many eggs left. He gives her a kit to help her get pregnant. Bojack and Hollyhock arrive at an apartment building. Marcie answers the door and is excited to see BoJack, saying she knew he’d come back. When BoJack asks if she ever gave up a baby for adoption, she says yes, to the excitement of Hollyhock, who hugs her "mother". Marcie says she tied to call BoJack but the number he gave her was for a sandwich shop in Temecula. BoJack lies and says he would have called her, but 9/11 happened. Marcie invites them inside. Diane is at GirlCroosh sitting in a meeting where one of the people is pitching an article about having a healthy sex life. Diane asks why they don't write an article about people who aren't having sex. Stefani pulls her aside and asks her if she isn't having sex with her husband. Diane says that the campaign has been testing their marriage and that she can't wait for it to go back to normal. Stefani encourages her to speak up but Diane says that she doesn't want to go against her husband. Stefani says that she needs to, "d''o you" and that right now no one is. Back at the North Hollywood Condos, Hollyhock tells Marcie about how after watching Freaky Friday with her friends at a sleepover as a kid, she wished she had a mom to switch bodies with. Marcy then shows them a photo album of photos and addresses of all of the women BoJack has been with, where she crossed out all of their faces, due to the fact she was so in love with BoJack and he never called back, which made her insanely jealous. Due to the fact she was so in love with BoJack and he never called back, which made her jealous. Hollyhock excuses herself to use the bathroom and then calls BoJack into the bathroom telling Marcie it’s a dad bathroom thing. She tells him Marcie isn’t her mom, Hollyhock tells BoJack that Marcie is not her mother because she found a photo of her from the premiere of the movie Autumn in New York, which premiered August of 2000. Hollyhock was born the following month, in September, and Marcie does not look a woman would be showing signs of being eight months pregnant. She tells BoJack they have to get the scrapbook, as it has every woman BoJack slept with and that will help them find her mom. BoJack agrees to distract Marcie, but as Hollyhock sneaks into the living room to get the book, to her horror and disgust BoJack and Marcie are having sex behind the couch and BoJack is quizzing Marcie on random ''Horsin' Around'' trivia. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are at lunch when the watch she's wearing tells her that her ovulating window is closing. Princess Carolyn insists that they leave so that they can go have sex. He wants to wait and pay the check but she's impatient and wants to leave now or else her son Filbert will never be born. Hollyhock and BoJack decide that they have to go to visit every ex-girlfriend in order to find out which one could be Hollyhock's mother. BoJack takes her to see Tilda Madison, who is known for her show ''Timedium''. They meet her on the set of her show, and she reveals he did get her pregnant, but she got an abortion. BoJack is relieved and says that he'd go back to the past and prevent this whole situation if he could because he doesn’t need anymore of him running around. This upsets Hollyhock and she runs out. Ralph is speeding down the street trying to get home so that he and Princess Carolyn can have sex. Unfortunately, they get pulled over by Meow Meow Fuzzyface. Mr. Peanutbutter is having a during a TV interview with Tom Jumbo-Grumbo when he learns about Diane's article against him, that says if "frack-happy politicians" knew how bad fracking was they wouldn’t allow it in their own backyards. Tom asks Mr. Peanutbutter if he will accept that as a challenge, and Mr. Peanutbutter reluctantly agrees. Ralph and Princess Carolyn get pulled over for going 36 mph. Officer Fuzzyface arrests them after hearing Princess Caroyln's watch talk, thinking they were hiding someone in their car. While driving away from Tilda’s set, BoJack tried to apologize, Hollyhock sarcastically apologizes that he has to interact with the women he was shitty to. BoJack says he doesn’t know why they’re doing it because she’ll never switch bodies with her mother or anything. Hollyhock commands BoJack to pull over, and she says she can find her mother on her own now that she has the book. She leaves and tells BoJack to have a bad life. He responds with “''Joke’s on you! I already have one!” Diane returns home to find fracking drills set up in front of their house, to her horror. Katrina confronts her about the article she wrote, telling her she can either shut up and support her husband, or do the opposite and let her marriage crumble. Princess Carolyn and Ralph have sex in the back of the police car after having not made it home in time. BoJack returns home and misses Hollyhock, so he goes to every woman he slept with and asks them if he got them pregnant and gave a newborn horse girl up for adoption seventeen years ago. Neither he or Hollyhock find her. Later that day BoJack finds Hollyhock and tells her what he did. Hollyhock says this was stupid and that she shouldn’t have come here because she doesn’t need a Mom because she did great with eight dads. She gets upset over wanting a mom because that means her dads weren’t good enough for her, but they were.. BoJack tells her to give up for looking for enough, because it’ll never be enough. Hollyhock starts crying and he, not knowing how to comfort her, asks what her dads tell her. She says they tell her it’s OK to cry and she shouldn’t feel bad about feeling bad. BoJack tells her that is pretty good advice and tells her she can stay with him a little longer, but Hollyhock questions how they’re going to find her mom. BoJack lies and says her mother is "''Carla Mercedes Benz Brown". Hollyhock says that’s a weird name, BoJack retorts by saying Hollyhock is the one with a weird name. Hollyhock hopes that the first thing she and her birth mother could talk about when they finally meet for the first time. At nighttime, Mr. Peanutbutter goes into his office where Diane is typing on her laptop. He calmly confronts her over the article she published about him. Diane says she has written another one, but she won’t publish it if he drops out of the race, and when he refuses, saying publishing the article will embarrass them and she always has to air her “''dirty laundry''” when someone disagrees with her. She states she doesn’t want Mr. Peanutbutter to be governor, because she thinks he would be bad at it. She then publishes her article, which leads to the two throwing and breaking their computers and a coffee mugs, and Mr. Peanutbutter pins Diane to the wall as the two struggle against one another. However, they suddenly start making out, which leads to them engaging in passionate “''angry sex''”. Cast Trivia * It is revealed Hollyhock also wanted to find BoJack so that she could learn who her birth mom is. * The 1999 song in the very brief flashback to 1999 sounds similar to the TLC song “Waterfalls”. It is also the fourth generic decade song, although we only hear a few seconds of it. Intro Differences * Hollyhock is now shown in BoJack’s living room reading a magazine, and then in his kitchen eating a Pop Tart. * BoJack's living room is now cleaned up and the broken window has been replaced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Stub